Don't Tease Me
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: Amu, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kuukai, and Ikuto decide to go to the beach. And stuff gets steamy. Not much Kutau or Rimahiko, but plenty of Amuto. R&R please!


**¤¤~ºDon't Tease Meº~¤¤**

**Micky: Well…**

**Amu: Here we go…**

**Micky: I had an amazing idea while writing chapter 3 to CIL! I **_**had **_**to post it or God would've cursed me!**

**Ikuto: Yep, at least this one seems steamy…**

**WARNING: BADASS AMU!**

**·**

**Pink. Pink. Pink, that is all he ever thought about. The time he'd been away had really changed her. She went from a short 13 year old girl with a flat chest, no figure, and shoulder length hair; to a rather tall **_**18 **_**year old **_**woman,**_** who by no means was flat, with the shape of an hour glass, and waist length vibrant pink hair. **

**Of course he loved her when she was that 13 year old girl, but he wasn't complaining now. The eye candy is amazing, the only thing that bothered him were the hoards of men ogling her as well. She thought he didn't want to go to the beach because he hated water, nope, he didn't want to because of the **_**other men**_**, seeing her **_**amazing body**_** in a **_**revealing bikini.**_

**Grumbling, he sat under the umbrella that was protecting him from the sun. **_**At least it's nice out**_**, he thought running a hand through his unruly navy locks. **

**The pinkette came bounding over towards him, her black ****strapless ****bikini clashing with her ivory skin. "Ne, ne Ikuto!" she called out, bouncing towards him. Widening his eyes, a small blush adorning his cheeks he turned his head away.**

_**Fuck.**_

**Amu came over, and sat next to him, leaning in to see him, showing a decent amount of cleavage.**

_**Fuck!**_

**Not noticing the battle waging in his mind, Amu poked his shoulder over and over until he looked up. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, making her bust bigger.**

_**Damnit, fuck, shit-**_

"…**kto…Ikuto!" snapping his head **_**up **_**to her **_**face**_**, he blushed just a **_**little**_** harder. **

"**Y-yes?" he choked out, cursing the stutter. She eyed him incredulously, before shrugging and turning around, crawling over to get a bottle of water. Eyeing her back, his eyes widened. "Since when did you get a tattoo?!" he all but yelled out, turning her around to face him. She rolled her eyes, and shook out of his grip. **

"**Utau and I got matching butterflies on my 16****th**** birthday. Yeah I know I'm the shit, you don't have to tell me." She drew out, winking at the end before nudging his side. He gasped at the contact.**

_**God dam nit, this woman!**_

"**C-cool." He breathed out, before countering back to cover up his stutter, "You should've gotten my name." instead of blushing, she smirked pulling down a little of her bikini top. "Amu, the fuck-"**

"**Oh Ikuto, I did get one of your name." she said, seductively showing him the tattoo that was coincidently on the part of her breast she was exposing. Sure enough, in blue with a little star next to it was his name **_**Ikuto**_**. **

_**Are you fucking kidding me?!**_

"**Well, fuck." He whispered, as she got up and walked towards Utau. **

**·**

**Upon seeing her friend with a goofy smile on her face, Utau smirked.**

"**Did you show him?"**

**Amu flashed an amazing smile, before giving her two thumbs up. "Hell yes." She said high fiving her best friend. **

**Kuukai who had been attached to his girlfriends' hip, whooped in victory. "Operation Make Ikuto Blush, and Gape at Amu: Success!" **

**Rolling her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend, Utau smacked his head and walked away.**

"**Men…" she sneered, heading towards the ice-cream stand. Amu pat her dejected 'brother' and followed the blonde devil.**

**·**

"**I'm so fucking tired!" Amu, Rima, and Utau yelled out collapsing on the couch in the beach house. Ikuto, who had been reading a book and drinking a bottle of beer, spit it out and fell off his chair. **

"**Amu! What the hell are you wearing?!" he asked eyeing her like she was some crazed animal. Amu smirked again, **_**smirked.**_

"**I got hot, and couldn't find my shorts. Or a T-shirt." She said waving him off, secretly laughing at his face. The pinkette knew how to play this game well, wearing a black tang-top and skimpy panties, Utau was impressed. **

"**Okay, I've put up with this long enough. You're coming with me!" Ikuto yelled scooping up the pinkette in his arms. As he walked out the door, Amu flashed her friends' a thumbs up and a goofy grin, before saluting them. She mouthed a **_**Mission accomplished, it was nice working with you.**_

**·**

**Entering his room, Ikuto threw Amu on his bed, and walked over towards the closet. Pulling out a shirt, he threw it at her. "Put. It. On." He growled out, sitting as far away from her as possible. **

**Giggling, she threw the shirt across the room, and got up stretching. "Sorry, I'm hot and you know it." She said, smirking at the flustered look on his face. Growling for the thousandth time that day, he walked over to her and pushed her back on his bed, with him hovering over her. "My my, aren't you aggressive." She drew out seductively, tracing his abs with her finger. **

"**Amu…" he said, a warning tone in his voice. Sharing a secret smirk, she pushed him off. **

"**Welp, I'm tired. Night Ikuto." She said, walking out the room. When his door closed, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.**

_**The fuck just happened…?**_

**···**

**Morning for the teens on the beach, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kuukai, and Ikuto; was not a pretty one. **

**Amu woke up bright and early, ready to make breakfast, and found out that they were out of food. Nagi, who had been up before Amu, faced her wrath as he explained that he was going to tell her, Utau woke up to Nagi screaming for help, which in turn woke Kuukai up. Rima who was in the shower, slipped when walking out of the bathroom and fell on a very beat up Nagi, and when Ikuto finally got up, he found them; Rima on top Nagi on bottom, and walked back into his room.**

"**I always thought that girly boy would be on top, guess not." Ikuto said walking into the kitchen after the initial shock. Amu, who was looking through the cupboards heard him and smacked him. **

"**Dip shit, Rima fell on him." she said going back to scavenging.**

"**Oh, so he was originally going to be on top. Now that, makes sense." He said sitting on the counter next to her. Amu walked in front of him, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.**

"**If it were you and me, I wouldn't mind you being on top." She said in his ear, giving it a bite. He shuddered, and gripped the edge of counter.**

_**Fuck.**_

**Moving away from the flustered man, she continued looking for food. "Damnit! Imma' kill Nagi!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the counter. "Ikuto, we're going to the super-market." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door. **

**Ikuto didn't realize they were out of the house, until they were walking through the store. "Whe-"**

"**If you weren't too busy fantasizing about me, you would've noticed I dragged you to a sex toy store." She said looking at the fruit.**

"**The hell! Amu, you're too young-!" **

"**Keep your pants on, I was just kidding. We're at the store buying food." She said laughing at him. He widened his eyes, and turned away from her. **

"**Um, well I think I'm gonna get some meat." He said walking away. Amu scrunched up her face in disgust.**

"**Get fish, and **_**organic **_**meat. I won't eat it otherwise." She said following him. **

**She went up against him, and wrapped her arms around his waist bringing her head up to his neck, "Unless it was on you." She whispered on his neck.**

**He gasped, and instead standing there like an idiot, he grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder. Paying for the food, he ran out of the store and to the beach house as fast as he could.**

**·**

**Rushing into the house, Ikuto dropped the food on Kuukai's lap. Not paying any attention to the other people in the house, and ran to his room. Locking his door, Ikuto dropped the seductive Koneko, on his bed, and crawled in after her.**

"**Don't tease me Amu…" he whispered into her neck. She smiled and pulled him away.**

"**Now you know how I feel." She said kissing his cheek. "You never did see all of my tattoos did you?" she asked sitting against his headboard. **

"**You have more?!" he asked shaking her shoulders. She laughed and pulled him away.**

"**Okay, lets' start from the beginning." She turned around and pulled up her tang-top, showing her butterfly. Then she pulled her shirt off. Moving her bra to the opposite side of the **_**Ikuto **_**tattoo, she revealed an **_**I. **_**Moving her head to the side, she moved her hair away from her ear, and revealed **_**Love. **_**Turning to the other side, she moved her hair revealing **_**You. **_**Lastly she showed her **_**Ikuto **_**tattoo.**

_**I**_

_**Love**_

_**You**_

_**Ikuto~**_

**She smiled at him, and hugged him and walked out of his room.**

**·**

**Walking into the living room, she sat on the couch. "I did it." She said looking out the window. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at her.**

"**You did?!" Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko asked running to her side. She nodded, and smiled but it didn't reach her honey-colored eyes.**

"**What did he do?" Rima asked, sitting next to her friend. Amu shrugged, and was about to get up when Ikuto came running down the hall. **

"**The hell?!" he yelled grabbing Amu's shoulders'. "Why do you have so many tattoos?!" **

"**Why are you asking about the tattoos when I just confessed my love for you, you dip-shit?!" Amu yelled back smacking his head.**

"**Oh, so that's what you were doing…" he mumbled. **

"**Mother fucker!" she yelled smacking him again. "I pretty much show you some very **_**revealing **_**tattoos, and that's all you do?!" she asked him, crossing her arms.**

"**Nope. I'm gonna' do this." He picked her up and started walking towards his room. "Don't expect to see Amu the rest of the night. You might wanna' stray away from my side of the house as well, unless you want to hear some sinful things." **

**···**

"**Ugh…I'm all sore." Amu's scratchy voice rasped out. Ikuto chuckled and stroked her hair.**

"**Well, that wouldn't come as surprise to me." He whispered, although she heard the scratchiness in his voice as well.**

"**Haha, you lost your voice too." She laughed, but it came out as a cough.**

"**Well, I was yelling your name so loud, one could only assume-"**

"**Shut up and go to sleep."**

"**Just remember not to tease me."**

**.**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: Told you it would be good.**

**Amu: I'm not gonna comment-**

**Ikuto: You just did.**

**Amu: -walks out of the room-**

**Micky: Now look what you did, how am I gonna update CIL?**

**Ikuto: She'll be back, she always is.**

**·**

**A/N: Okay so sorry for the rushed ending, but yeah I had to do this. If you have ideas CONTACT ME IMMEDIATELY! ~fufufu**


End file.
